During hydrocarbon extraction, well fluid flowing from the hydrocarbon reservoir to the surface can include debris such as sand, foreign materials from previous well operations, small pieces of metallic or plastic material, or coating materials from sections of a well completion. If left unhandled, debris—especially large, hard, or sharp-edged debris—carried by the well fluid can cause erosion wear as the debris travels through or past well equipment. The debris can also plug or damage well equipment, which can potentially cause a catastrophic failure of a piece of equipment, such as an electric submersible pump, as it pumps well fluid uphole. Equipment failure can negatively impact production and can increase field asset operating costs. Taking measures to preserve and extend the life of well equipment is favorable to keep production economical.